The present invention generally relates to the field of network communication and, more particularly, to methods and systems for providing information network access to a remote device.
Global information networks such as the Internet, the world wide web, and the United States military's global information grid (GIG) can provide information to a variety of users. The global information grid consists of nodes linked by high-capacity networks. To take advantage of the global information grid's capability to supply information, it is desirable to connect mobile and stationary nodes, such as manned and unmanned systems, to the global information grid. The mobile nodes can be, but are not limited to, military or commercial vehicles, such as spacecraft, aircraft, surface ships, submersible ships, land vehicles, and individuals. Global information, such as weather, news, and other data, will be available to the mobile nodes. However, due to current limitations of nodes, such as limited communication bandwidth, the nodes cannot take advantage of the global information grid's information.